


机器人梗（暂时只用来放肉）

by Abgrund, Lusiannaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiannaw/pseuds/Lusiannaw
Summary: 如果喜欢请为我留下kudo~不登录也可以点哦↓就在下面





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lusiannaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiannaw/gifts).



**22  
**

（这个梗本想以后详细写，因为过度段还没写到这里的剧情，但是今天天气好冷啊啊啊啊啊，写出来 **取暖** 。对了还记得这楼是 **互攻** 吗？还记得这楼 **黄暴并丧病** 吗？都记得的话， **ENJOY YOURSELF~** ）

  
首先，我们得承认，性爱是件美妙的事。  
  
“我会 **先** 操你。”威尔吃掉最后一颗樱桃，做出上述断言。  
“Yes, you will.”汉尼拔带着温暖的笑意和威尔分享了去核后用糖渍满的紫红果肉。  
  
他们跌跌撞撞地前行，像是生下来就嘴唇相连的连体婴，手指深深陷入对方的屁股，膝盖擦撞着往床的方向努力。半途中威尔不知怎么撞上了钢琴，杂乱的琴声让汉尼拔干脆把他举到琴键上，用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇的同时，不顾钢琴的抗议将威尔的牛仔裤连同内裤一起剥掉。  
威尔踢掉了缠在脚踝上的裤子，膝盖夹住和他同样硬挺的家伙的腰，即使隔着裤子炽热的温度一样让两人叹息，威尔前倾重心，让对方承担自己的一部分体重。  
“Hey，Hanny. 你真是该死的辣，”他的嘴唇贴着汉尼拔的脸颊滑动，舌尖抚过眼角的纹路，“即使是你的鱼尾纹也性感得要死，”威尔挺动腰杆，让自己的硬物和汉尼拔的贴在一块，挤压出他胸腔深处的隆隆吼声，“带我去床上，我要干你。”  
  
威尔喘得像是马上就要断气，他刚刚经历了一场天翻地覆的高潮……在他的机器人的手里……  
撑在汉尼拔身上，威尔觉得自己热得超乎想象——同时也腿软得厉害，看着汉尼拔依旧笑得温和，却只想把他的脸打歪。  
"你这个奸诈的家伙。"威尔放松手臂，让自己跌落在汉尼拔的臂弯里，笑着咬住汉尼拔的肩头，用手挑起溅在汉尼拔腹部的精液，在机器人的腹肌上抹匀，“如果你不想可以直接拒绝。不必用这种委婉的方式，这只让我讨厌你。”  
“人类高潮后会进入绝对 **不应期** ，对于大部分人来说在此期间都会过度敏感和不能再被唤起，但另一些不会如此。”汉尼拔的声音平缓温柔，像是正在呢喃爱语，但威尔随着那只顺着自己臀部下移的手绷紧了脊背。  
“你要做什么，汉尼拔？”威尔提高了警惕，虽然他的腰依旧跟着汉尼拔的手轻轻摆动。  
“我想试试看，威尔，”暖热的嘴唇贴着他下巴上的胡茬滑动，滑向他移动的喉结，似乎将威尔的每一分无声的呻吟吞进腹内，“你是不是那一小部分人。“  
  
**“你这个小心眼的混蛋！”**  
威尔此刻已经重新半勃起来，距离上次高潮还不到五分钟，汉尼拔的手指钻进他的后面，以外科医生的精确和心理学家的耐心按揉着他的前列腺，他不再像之前每次勃起那样湿漉漉的，此刻铃口干净，没渗出半点液体。  
“但是 **这个小心眼的混蛋** 愿意被你操，”汉尼拔的声音是不是从来不会有过多情绪？威尔跪在某个机器人腿间，拽紧床单为汉尼拔的宣称呻吟，“威尔，看着我。”  
威尔睁开他那双漂亮的绿眼睛，生理性的眼泪把他的睫毛打湿成一绺一绺的，随着睁眼的动作贴在眼皮上，他几乎是委屈地看着作弄着他的机器人伴侣，表达他的欲望和疑惑。  
“汉尼拔……你……”已经被汉尼拔准备好的软腻甬道里滑入了冰冷的东西，威尔的眼睛睁到最大，紧紧盯着某个混蛋，“F*ck you…给你信用卡不是让你买这个…”  
“Language. 那是我自己买的。”汉尼拔搂着他年轻的爱人，把涂满润滑剂的硅胶玩具推进爱人体内，“它叫 **Hugo** **™** ②（雨果），”看着威尔闭上轻颤的眼皮呻吟着，汉尼拔把遥控器的档位调得稍微低了一些，让他年轻的爱人稍微缓过劲来，他的手掌扳着威尔的脸颊，让他看着他，“我将为你准备我自己，你会注视着我吗？吾爱。”  
  
威尔在高潮的边缘徘徊，欲望把他令人惊叹的大脑搅成一团，光与声混杂在一起打碎了混合着情欲发酵，他触摸到他的爱人将手指预先放入他将要置身的温暖所在，他听到他爱人的发丝如同金、银和铅灰一同吟唱，他看到光线扭曲着把他们囚禁如同利刃和牢笼③。  
他俯身上前，亲吻吮吸，诱哄着汉尼拔的呻吟，他的舌头舔上做着准备的手，将它们抽出来，在唇间吮净，他的舌头代替了手指的位置，他的鼻尖埋进爱人柔软的囊袋如同对方紧绷的手指缠紧他的卷发，没有任何特别的味道，机器人太干净了，他掐紧对方的大腿，将自己的舌头送得更深，感受着指掌间肌束痉挛般的颤动，感受着身下人随着自己动作的改变而绝望地挺动腰臀，直到……  
直到汉尼拔握住他已经被Hugo弄得湿漉漉的屁股，威尔不得不呻吟着停下来，怨恨地看着汉尼拔——这位先生的手指正沿着他的穴口画圈并调整角度让雨果先生狠狠地抵住他的前列腺。  
“不管是我，还是你，”汉尼拔有些喘息，带着笑意，“都已经准备好了。“  
被爱人握住时威尔才发现，自己的阴茎已经完全勃起了。  
  
威尔再也无法试图忍耐哪怕一秒，他像是狼一样扑过来，几乎是掀翻了汉尼拔，紧紧按住他的肩膀，冲进他的体内，如此温暖如此紧致如此……赞……威尔呻吟着将自己埋得更深，他紧紧咬住汉尼拔的肩膀，唇齿间尝到血的味道。  
“ **Easy, my boy.** ”汉尼拔抽空抚摸着威尔的脊背，“ **Easy.** ”  
“天……”威尔几乎疯狂地抽插了好一会才能找回自己的意识，他的阴茎深埋在汉尼拔体内，听不到任何声音只有血流不断冲过血管的潮涌声，“F*ck.”放缓了速度，他想要他的爱人也体会更多的快乐。  
  
但明显威尔忘记谁才是那个 **主导者** 。  
  
强烈的震动带着激狂的节奏撞击着他的前列腺，他不由自主地挺胯干着他的爱人，自腰以下都沉浸在战栗中，直到他完全没有射出任何东西的高潮到来。  
几秒的空白之后，他瘫软在汉尼拔怀里，全身上下都彻底软了。  
“我承诺过，你可以操我，威尔。”汉尼拔关掉嗡嗡作响的Hugo™，把它从威尔的洞里慢慢地拽了出来。  
**“你这个……小心眼的……混蛋……”**  
“没错，我就是。”汉尼拔把雨果先生丢到一边，把他软成一滩春水的爱人拉到怀里，“下面该轮到我了。”  
  
幸好第二天是周日，而那位[欲盖弥彰的马赛克]明显也没有案子让威尔可以忙起来。  
  
威尔直到下午才醒过来，身上带着过度使用后的酸痛——一种让人感觉不错的酸痛。  
披上汉尼拔留在床边的睡袍，他走向厨房，和察觉到他醒了正在做饭的年长者相遇。  
  
“Hey，汉尼拔。”威尔倚在岛台上——说真的腰有点酸，看着汉尼拔给他做饭。  
“Morning，威尔。”汉尼拔炫技地把鸡蛋抛高，展示着特殊的打蛋技巧。  
“你一定要拿这个开玩笑？”威尔抱起手臂看着他洋洋得意的爱人，“说好的一人一次，我只有一次，你到底做了几次？”  
“只是三次，我亲爱的。之后我邀请过你，但你告诉我‘去你的’。”某个机器人无奈地耸肩，“所以我就继续做了。”  
“……”威尔翻了个白眼，“Hello，汉尼拔·不用双关语会死·莱克特先生。”  
汉尼拔没回答，单手握着平底锅给里的煎饼翻了个面。  
**“You are welcome. ”**  
  
真是美妙的性爱不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请为我留下kudo~不登录也可以点哦↓就在下面


End file.
